


Mrs. Klaus and the Guardians

by PenWoman



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Klaus (2019), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adopted Jack Frost, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fem!Hiccup, Fem!Jesper, Female Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Female Jesper, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Genderswap, Hicca - Freeform, Married Couple, Old Married Couple, Protective Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Protective Nicholas St. North, Slow Romance, Spirit of Autumn Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenWoman/pseuds/PenWoman
Summary: Jack Frost will get everything he never asked before. A family and love. Watch Jack Frost as he goes through his immortal life with his family by his side and a love for the Autumn Spirit, and the one who changed his life was the one who proudly call her mother. Mrs. Klaus.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Jesper Johanssen, Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Mrs. Klaus and the Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> “Talking”  
> ‘Thoughts’  
> “YELLING”  
> ‘YELLING IN THOUGHTS’  
> *Flashbacks*
> 
> White Dove (A symbol of peace)
> 
> Oh, White Dove, how high you fly.  
> Through the thunder, you race in the sky.  
> Come to us Dove, and spread your peace.  
> To our loved ones, and further than the East.  
> Peace is scarce, O' White Dove.  
> The world is in dire need of love.  
> Please spread your peace with your arms open wide.  
> And your beautiful beak glistening with pride.  
> White Dove, please come today.  
> For we don't know what will happen.  
> The very next day…by starlight26.  
> ________________________________________  
> Important Note:  
> This is a crossover between three worlds and I own none of them but I own this story. Jesper and Hiccup are the only ones who’ve been genderbent to fit into my story and beware of the ultimate fluff. Enjoy.

The battle against Pitch Black was without a doubt terrifying.  
They almost lost it all. Wonder, Hope, Memories, and Dreams would’ve been gone and darkness would’ve spread across the globe and the children would stay depressed and lost to the fear until adulthood.  
However, Pitch’s reign never came because it’s all thanks to their new Guardian and hero, Jack Frost. The loner spirit who spent 300 years creating cold and snow without a purpose or meaning until he did. During his battle with Pitch, he found the Center that had been inside of him all this time, it has been with him from the moment he was born as a mortal and reborn as the Winter Spirit.  
Fun.  
He was meant to bring joy and laughter to the children and always reminded them that no matter how big the fear is, a little fun will make all your fears go away.  
Thus, he defeated Pitch Black and went back to the dark hole from whence he came.  
The Guardians have said goodbyes to the children who were brave enough to help them against Pitch and on their way back to the North Pole. With the swift of North’s arm, he flings the snow globe and the rainbow-colored portal has opened with the picture of the North Pole is viewed.  
As the rode into the portal they all sigh in relief when they see the North Pole. Soon, each of the Guardians will go back home and probably rest all night long from the battle, and power loss. But, soon remembered they are a mess to clean up that Pitch had caused. But exhaustion is overwhelmed them from their duties as Guardians, they will sort this out in the morning.  
They made it to North’s workshop and North groaned to see his workshop in disarray but his Yetis are doing everything they can to clean this place up before the end of the day. But what really bothering to North are the letters that scattered messily around his workshop.  
“Bah! Look at this! It’ll take us ages to sort these letters back.” Said North as Jack Frost looked at the mess with the look of astonishing.  
“I didn’t know, you guys, do letters?” Jack asked as he picks up one of the letters.  
“Of course, we do. Letters are the most important part of this here workshop. They are very prominent to us.” As North concluded and it got Jack Frost to think.  
He had been trying to break in the Workshop many years ago but it always fails because of the Yetis guarding the place, he had always wondered how does North knew what the child wants? He never uses the old-fashioned send letters to Santa Claus. It made him laugh a little for something so simple.  
“So, you and the Yetis are in charge of letters as well.” As Jack said Aster laughed along with Toothiana and Sandy. Well, Sandy is laughing jinglingly.  
“North doing letter!? HA! That’s rich.” Said Aster as he continues to laugh.  
“I’m sorry, but none of the Yetis can read and North can’t sort letter, correctly if lives depend on it.” And Tooth laugh some more and Sandy used his magic sand create a form of North carrying letters and then he trips and all the letters are falling like rain.  
The three Guardians continue to laugh while North looks unamused and then he heard someone is laughing next to him and it was Phil.  
“What are you laughing? You can’t read.” North stated it as Phil huffed and said something that no one understood it but North, and North stumbled on his words and huffed.  
“I resent that!”  
As North huffed while the Guardians continue to laugh at him Jack is the only one who is most confused and not getting the jokes. He looks at Baby Tooth on his shoulder she just shrugged not knowing what’s going on either. She is been living most of her life in her home so she doesn’t know much about other Guardians’ workspace. Jack is curious about who in charge of sorting letter if it wasn’t North or the Yetis then…The Elves, maybe. He looks down with Baby Tooth looking down as well they both watch two elves are doing something stupid. One of them is licking the letter and the other one is flapping two letters to learn to fly.  
‘Yeah, right. These guys are hopeless idiots.’ Then, it made Jack think again. Who is in charge of sorting letter if it’s not North nor the Yetis and defiantly not the Elves? So, Jack spoke in hopes to ease his curiosity.  
“So, if none of you guys sort letters then, who does?” That’s got everyone to stop laughing.  
That’s right, Jack knows too little about North’s Workshop so he has no idea who’s in charge of this delicate operation. North was going to answer when a voice like a soft jingle bell stopped him from answering.  
“Klaus!” North turns around to meet a petite woman with wide hips enters his line of sight. Jack is first confused at the name “Klaus” even Baby Tooth tilted her head on the side in confusion as they both stare at the small woman.  
The woman is short, probably, shorter than Toothiana if she was wasn’t hovering while Sandy is shorter than her. She wore a blue dress with an overall red dress with a yellow trim line, short red shawl, and white apron strapped around her waist. Her hair is bright and golden like the sun but Jack and Baby Tooth noticed that she has pure white feathers behind her ears.  
She looks very relieved to see North but then, just like a flip of a switch she turns angry and stomps her way toward North as she raises her voice.  
“This whole place is a mess and you just gone and left this place and leaving me here all alone.” For the first time, Jack and Baby Tooth are all astounded as the man of Wonder is fidgeting under the woman’s rage.  
“Ah, you see. What happened was…” He tries to explain but the woman cut him off.  
“I don’t need to know. I already know. Gone off to fight Pitch and saving the children without saying a word to me!” She got close to North as she pokes his belly in fury.  
“But, my flower.”  
“Don’t ‘but’ me, mister. The least you can do is to tell your wife that you go off on some grand quest without me worrying about you…I was really worried about you.” As she said it she crossed her arms and glancing sideways not wanting to look at him for giving her such a fright. North’s eyes were wide before he brings out a soft smile as he hugs the small woman in his large arms and she still not looking at him.  
“I’m very sorry for worrying you. I guess I was in a rush to save the last light. You know what will happen if the children stop believing in us. But you are right I should’ve told you. C’mon, my flower, give me a smile.” She pouts her lips refusing to give in to his game but North doesn’t give up as he caresses her cheek.  
“Just a little, or I will force it out.” And without warning, North begins to tickle the woman and she laughs so hard as she tries to push him away but he’s too big and strong to get him to stop.  
Jack is now really confused. He never saw North acted like that before and to a woman. He looks at the other Guardians and by the looks of it, they all seem to use it to the display. Sandy is making this heart shape on his head, Tooth is awing on how cute they look, and Aster is shaking his head and rolling his eyes but there is a tiny smile on his furry lips.  
Baby Tooth seems to be focusing on the pretty white feather behind the woman’s wars. They seem to shine so beautifully that it made Baby Tooth sigh in awe. She flies over to the woman’s feather and it looks more beautiful up close. She always admires her mother’s feather always vibrant and full of life but these pure white feathers look smooth and soft and shiny that she wants to touch it. She just caresses the tip of a feather a little bit that made the woman flinch and stopped her laughter and craned her neck to stare at the tiny creature of Baby Tooth as the little fairy squeaked.  
“Oh!” North let her go as she takes a good look at Baby Tooth.  
“Hello there, you must be one of Tooth’s fairies that she talked so much about.” She brings her opened palm to Baby Tooth for her inviting her to sit on her palm. Baby Tooth is a little shy but the look on her face shows soft kindness that she means no ill will. She peeped softly as she sat on her knees on the palm of the woman’s hand. The woman spoke in the softest tone.  
“My name is Jazlyn, little one. What’s yours?” Baby Tooth peeped and squeaked as an answer.  
“What an adorable name,” Jazlyn replied with a bright smile and Baby Tooth feels all warm and good inside as if this woman is radiating with peace.  
“Baby Tooth!” Toothiana shrilled and looked like a mother hen saw her child did a very bad thing.  
“You know better than anyone not touch someone’s feather without permission…Well, I haven’t told you that before but that’s still an issue.” As Toothiana fails to scold properly Jazlyn is waggling her hand side to side and said.  
“It’s fine, Toothie. No harm no foul.”  
Jack is taken back by surprise when that woman now her name is Jazlyn called Tooth…Toothie. Jack couldn’t take much more of this confusion. So, he spoke up.  
“Not wanting to be rude. But who are you?” Jazlyn turns to the sound of Jack’s voice with the look of surprise and awe because for her, this is the first time she sees Jack Frost in the flesh. She heard stories of him from far and wide how he brings snow and cold everywhere he goes and causing mischief everywhere the wind takes him, and now here he is right before her very eyes.  
“So,” She brings out an amused smile.  
“I finally get to meet the infamous, nipple your nose, Jack Frost.” Jack, in turn, smirked bemusedly.  
“So, you heard of me?”  
“Heard of you!? You are a legendary prankster who holds the record of being the number one on my husband’s naughty list.” She commented as Jack rubbed his neck for bringing up the past.  
“Yeah, sorry.” Then, he freezes. Did she say ‘husband’?  
“Husband!? What husband?” He looked at her as if she has grown a second head. Jazlyn blinked and glanced at North in one-sided deadpan look and poor North feels a little awkward.  
“Wait!” Aster finally spoke.  
“You haven’t told him about her! Oh boy, are you in trouble now.” North flashed him a glare before Jazlyn said.  
“I will deal with you later.” Once she said it making North sulk as she walks up to Jack. Once, she’s a few feet from him making Jack a few inches taller than her and it’s making him uncomfortable under her gaze as if she staring into his soul and studying him, and then she smiles.  
“You must be hungry after a tough battle.” That’s caught Jack by surprise as she continues.  
“How about some warm milk and cookies to get your spirits up?” she asked that got everyone happy since they want some rewarding treat, even Bunnymund’s ears perk up in excitement, and some of the Elves heard the word “cookies” they all gathered around her as they running around her legs and panting like dogs.  
“Oh, and I am Jazlyn, AKA Mrs. Klaus and Mother Christmas. Nice to meet your acquaintance.” She smiled and Jack couldn’t get any more surprised than this.  
________________________________________

A big reddish Yeti is holding a large tray of six normal-sized plates of cookies of all different kinds with six glass of warm milk and a tiny plate of cookies specially made for Baby Tooth and a really tiny glass of milk, in which, Baby Tooth happily accept this tasty offer.  
They all in a guest room, each Guardian are all sitting on their special seat while Baby Tooth is sitting on Jack’s shoulder as they all blissfully munching the sugary cookies by the fireplace as they bask by the warmth.  
Jack happened to be the only is not eating his cookies and not drinking his milk. It is probably his thought on Mrs. Klaus. He looked at her as she was sipping her milk with a smile with delight while chatting with Tooth to whatever they are talking about.  
He was quite shocked to find out that North whose name was Klaus, he thinks. He is a married man. If you look at him, he’s a warrior with twin sword, rumbustious, loud, impulsive. He didn’t think the man is…Marriage material. Now, that’s Jack thinks about it North had been rather fatherly when he talked about Center and he had been proud of him when he found his own center. So, he guesses it’s natural to treat Jack Frost as if he’s had a son.  
Jack smiled, remembering the time when he found his reason, his purpose. He was so lost until he has been found or thrown in the sack. Well, whatever the case he was just glad it happened.  
He should be eating his cookie right now.  
He picked the chocolate chip cookie kind and took a bite and then it was like inside of his mouth an explosion of flavors bursting on his tongue. The sugary sweetened with the perfect blend of cinnamon and nutmeg and vanilla feels like heaven, and the chocolate chips were dark, rich, and sweet was just perfect.  
“This is THE best cookie I’ve ever had.” Jack complimented it as he chows down the rest of the cookie in one swoop.  
North started to laugh in a loud of “HO HO HO” as he puts his large hand on his wife’s shoulder and said.  
“You should thank Mrs. Klaus for her wonderful baking. She will make stone-hearted man soften when they taste her cookies!” He then, took a bite of his cookie when his wife said that made him spit his cookie.  
“Thank you, dear. But you’re still sleeping on the couch tonight.” Poor North pouted in dismay while the rest are snickering.  
As Jack snickers at the funny display, it got him to think again. He wondered where the name “Klaus” comes from? Hence, he asked.  
“Um, excuse me, I don’t want to sound rude. But aren’t you supposed to be called Mr. and Mrs. Clause? You know, that starts with the “C”.” He stated as he formed a “C” with his fingers.  
North and Jazlyn looked the youthful spirit in understanding before they look at each other all thinking the same thing. The legend of Mrs. Clause had been nothing more than a rumor in the Spiritual World. No one had seen her beside her Guardians not even Pitch Black knows of her existence and North wants to remain that way.  
‘If that scoundrel ever dares come near my wife, I will shred him into pieces!’ He thought darkly. Jazlyn means a world to him and he will make sure nothing happens to his sweet wife. North cleared his throat and answered to Jack’s question.  
“You see, Jack. I was Klaus back when I was, you know, alive. Before I become as you’ll know as the Spirit of Christmas. However, my wife, in the past, she was the one who invented new traditions of Christmas. It hadn’t been for her I wouldn’t be here today, and Manny gave her gift for making Christmas even more beautiful.” When he said about her it was love and tender tune that made him fall in love with her all over again and it made Jazlyn blush red.  
“It’s true, Jack,” Toothiana spoke.  
“Christmas had never been so joyful if it weren’t for her. She has changed people’s lives with her empathy, and Man in Moon made her a Spirit of Empathy because she gives peace and compassion to the people.” She said it so proudly.  
“Yeah, little lass here is the reason that Smeerensburg has flourished into a friendly town up until today, honoring their memories.” Said Aster as Sandy nodded confirming to Jack that’s true.  
‘Smeerensburg, huh? I think I’ve been there. Odd folks too’ Jack thought before he was snapped out of his thought when Aster yawned loudly.  
“Well, it’s getting late. I better head to my Borrow. I’ve got plans for my little noogies before Easter. See ya, mates. Oh, the cookies were scrumptious as always, lass.” Aster tapped the floor and then a large hole appeared and he jumped right though and the hole disappeared and sprout a flower behind.  
“I should head back too. Those teeth don’t pick themselves. Bye. Let’s go, Baby Tooth.” Toothiana called out her fairy and little one squeaked in reply. She said goodbye to Jack frost before she and Toothiana fly out to their temple. Sandy, too, said his goodbye as he formed a sand umbrella and glides away like he’s Mary Poppins.  
All that’s left are North, Jazlyn, and Jack. However, Jack’s home is in Burgess but he has no house like Aster or Toothiana or North. He usually sleeps on the branch of a tree waiting for the tepid morning. He might as well, leave too.  
“Well, thanks for the cookies and milk. I should head home now.” Before Jack can turn around and summon his win a hand touched his shoulder. It was Jazlyn looking at him with the tenderest smile.  
“How about you sleep here? We have a room provided you. I bet you haven’t slept soft bed for a long time, yes?” Jack is feeling a little bashful of the offer as he replied.  
“No, no, I don’t want to intrude.”  
“I’m not intruding, I’m insisting you stay here…just for the night.” She offered again as North came up from behind as he nodded to Jack to accept their humble offer.  
A soft bed really sounds great in his mind. He slept on the snow before, that’s soft. But, a bed. It sounds so divine. But Jack doesn’t want pity from them but the look in their eyes is not pity, they are showing welcoming sincerity and hospitality to Jack, something that Jack needs time getting used to it.  
‘I mean, it’s only for the night.’ With confirmed in his head, he nodded with a smile and the couple are thrilled he accepts.  
Unknown to anyone, the Man in Moon is shining brilliantly in the sky, watching the married couple and a boy. Manny still has a plan for his dear friend North and Jazlyn for they will receive a gift they never asked before…While, at the same time, a gift they need.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so happy writing this story and I’m sure I will enjoy every second of it.  
> Klaus was the most amazing movie they’ve ever made. Full of heart, compassion, and understanding that we all should feel this not just during the holidays but all the times because “A true selfless act always sparks another.”  
> Tell me what you guys think of the first chapter and I’ll see you soon, bye.


End file.
